Dragon
by KitKatCo
Summary: Katherine McCree and Draco Malfoy have been friends since they were born. When Kat finally attends Hogwarts, will Draco be able to keep Kat under tabs or will the war tear them apart.
1. Bloody Hell

"Bloody hell, Kat!" Draco exclaimed bringing a hand to is chest. "Scare the crap out of me why don't you?!" Kat laughed.

"Oh, don't be such a woman about it, Dragon." She teased. Draco Malfoy and Katherine McCree were running around the grounds of Malfoy Manor. They were savoring their last hours of freedom before they had to depart for school. Though, both were ecstatic about the upcoming term. Kat would be joining Draco at Hogwarts (After, Narcissa finally caved to Kats constant whining.)

"You did not just call me a woman. My dear, dear Katherine, I'm afraid you must suffer for you cruel words." Kat looked at him cautiously trying to read his next move. He picked her up, throwing her gently over his shoulder, then proceeded to walk toward the small pond.

"You wouldn't," Kat glared. Draco smirked and then switched his position holding her bridal style over the water.

"Try me," The smirk not leaving his face.

"DRACO!" Lucious' voice boomed from the manor. "KATHERINE!" both teens immeadiatley stopped what they were doing. Draco placing Kat on solid ground, he grabbed her hand, and lead her toward the castle.

"Ready?" He asked her.

"As I'll ever be," she smiled.

* * *

**On the Train**

"Wait, wait," Kat was questioning everything. "Explain the houses to me again." Draco was thoroughly annoyed with his beloved friend.

"Im quite sure the professors will explain it to you, Kitty," He groaned, "Now will you please talk about something else."

"Darling light of my life," Kat mocked, her American accent thick. "No need to be angry." She patted his head.

"Still getting a kick out of tormenting Draco are we?" a boy laughed from the door. Kat turned to see a very familiar face.

"BLAISE!" she jumped into an embrace with her old friend. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Kitty," he smiled, "You haven't changed a bit. Though," He pulled away from the hug and twirled her around, " I must say you look absolutely stunning." Kat giggled, blushing. A small "ahem" that came from behind Blaise ruined their moment. Blaise moved to reveal a pug-faced, dark haired girl scowling at Kat.

"I'm guessing you're Pansy," Kat smiled, holding out her hand, "I'm Kat." Pansy looked up and down Kats body, rolling her eyes at her hand, and finally shoving past her. Kat watched as Pansy waddled over to Draco, sitting on his lap, draping herself all over him. Kat turned back to Blaise and made fake gagging noises, causing Blaise to chuckle. Seeing that she was the only one not in her school robes, she rummaged in her trunk to find her robes. She signaled to Blaise that she was going to go change, leaving the gross scene of Draco and Pansy beginning to snog.


	2. A bit of an episode

Kat felt so lost, without Draco or Blaise with her she was screwed. She somehow managed to find the bathroom. She changed as fast as she could, trying not to make her trip any longer than it needed to be. Going back down the hall, now dressed in her school robes she pushed past many people, trying to find her way back to their compartment. She entered what she thought was it. Only for her eyes to meet three other pairs looking at her questionably.

"Sorry," she blushed, "Wrong compartment." She shifted uncomfortably and began toward the door, until the curly brown haired girl spoke.

"Are you new here?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. Kat smiled.

"Yes," She replied, "Just transferred from America, I'm in Seventh Year," The trio in front of her seemed to relax a little bit. "I'm Kat by the way," she continued, holding out a hand, which the girl shook politely.

"I'm Hermione," She smiled, then she motioned toward the boys behind her " That's Ron and Harry," The red haired one that Hermione referred to as "Ron," was kind of gaping at her. Kat looked herself over, her robes were fine, hair still the same dark violet.

"What are you staring at?" Kat asked, when she found nothing wrong with her appearance.

"Um…" he mumbled, turning red, "Nothing." The dark haired boy then stood up laughing.

"Excuse the smooth bloke there," he smiled, "He's a bit off his game today." Kat laughed, she had to admit; it was nice to interact with some new people. Then she noticed their robes, all of them having a small lion on the front, Kat then became worried. Draco always went on angry rants about lions, scarhead, and things like that. She had a feeling Draco would not be happy about her talking with these people, but it was too much fun to stop.

* * *

The four continued to talk for a good hour. Kat knew she had to depart from her newly found friends, but she was curious.

"Do you three know Malfoy?" She asked, making Hermione cringe.

"That evil little ferret?" Hermione laughed, "He's been harassing me since first year." Kat realized that this was the Hermione Draco had always told her about. She knew for sure she had to leave now before-

"Kat?" a voice growled from behind her. That. The tension in the compartment shot through the roof. Kat flushed, she knew that voice all too well. She turned to see a **very** angry Draco.

"Draco," She started only to be cut off.

"Katherine," Draco growled again, "Please assure me that you were not associating with this filth."

"Theyre not filth, Draco," She said calmly, she saw the expression on his face. He was now beyond pissed. He advanced forward until he was towering over her small figure. He grabbed a hold of her arm. His grip was tight, she knew it was bruising, but she didn't lose eye contact.

"Malfoy," Ron spat, rising from his seat, "Get away from her." The trio was now on their feet, wands drawn. Knowing they couldn't hex him simply because Kat was in the way, they could do nothing but watch.

"Dragon," Kat started, wincing at the pain shooting through her upper body. She hated it when he got like this. A tear fell down her cheek.

"Let her go!" Hermione yelled, "You're hurting her!" Dracos eyes snapped up to meet Hermiones.

"Shut the bloody hell up, Mudblood," Draco spat through clenched teeth, "You have no right to say anything at this point." Kat whimpered as his grip tightened.

"Draco!" A voice yelled from behind. Blaise then entered the scene. "What the hell?" Draco then looked down to see Kat still in his grasp. He had forgotten he was holding her. Still angry, he threw her into the seat nearest her, releasing her. He stormed out of the compartment. The trio gathered around her.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked, obviously worried. "Little bastard." Blaise then made his way to Kat.

"Come, Kitty," he said helping her up, leading her to the door. "Potter, Granger…Weasley," He nodded at the three then continued leading Kat out.

"I'm sorry you guys," Kat apologized as she left. The Golden Trio was left speechless. The train came to a halt, signaling that they were at Hogwarts. The three grabbed their bags filing out of the train with the rest of the students.

* * *

Blaise and Kat arrived at their compartment to see Draco looking out the window. She looked over at Blaise, who understood, leaving the two alone without question. When Blaise was gone, she walked up from behind Draco wrapping her arms around his waisr, resting her cheek on the spot between his shoulderblades.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, barely audible. Kat nodded against him. "The three people, Kitty." He sighed, turning around in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, "the three people I actually warn you about and you go make friends with them," he chuckled, "will you ever listen to me?" Kat smiled.

"Never," she said, causing him to laugh. He sighed.

"I know I cant control who you befriend, Kat' he stated, "But you must be careful, if father were to find out," He stopped mid-sentence, not needing to finish his thought. Ket knew all too well what Lucious would do. She hugged him again.

"Thank you, Draco," She smiled, going to her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. He smiled then released her, grabbed their trunks from above them, and handed Kat her trunk.

"Come on," he motioned to the door, " Were here," Kat looked through the glass of the door to see the students shoving to get off the train. She smiled. She could tell it was going to be an interesting year.


	3. Dinnertime

Kat stood nervously behind Dumbledore as he finished his before dinner speech. "Now before we begin our feast, I'd like to introduce an American transfer, Katherine McCree," The room was immediately filled with whispers. "The sorting hat has placed her in Slytherin. I trust every one of you will make her feel welcome." A blush crept onto Kats face as she felt the many stares she was getting. "Go ahead and take your seat," Dumbledore smiled, Kat nodded and proceeded to the table Draco was at. She looked at the table next to his to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry looking at her. Kat smiled at the three only to receive odd looks from the boys and a confused smile from Hermione. Kat continued smiling, shrugging off the boys expressions, and took her place between Blaise and Draco, Pansy on the other side of him. The four of them happily dug in to the food that had appeared in front of them.

"But why do they go after his lucky charms when they can just buy the bloody cereal?" Blaise asked, trying to figure out the logic of muggle commercials. Kat rolled her eyes.

"Why does it matter, Blaise?" She said, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice. "Its just a way to remember the brand. So it gets stuck in your head you know?" Blaise just sat there with a confused expression on his face. "I guess not," she laughed, taking another drink.

"Drakie," Pansy whined, making Kat almost spit out her pumpkin juice. Draco glared at her, while Blaise and Kat tried not to laugh. "You want to go and do something a little more fun," Pansy continued, rubbing her hand on Dracos leg. Blaise coughed to cover his laughter, as Kat pretended to stab herself with her fork. She leaned over to Blaise, close enough that only he could here.

"Lets mess with him," she smiled, "I mean neither of want to see whats going to happen next now do we?" Blaise shook his head, smiling.

"Watching that slut fawn over him is revolting," he responded, shivering.

"You alright, mate?" Draco asked seeing the scowl on his friends face. Blaise simply nodded at him. Kat smiled, mouthing the words "play along".

"Well," She said, dropping her fork onto her plate, making sure Draco and Pansy could hear her, "I don't know about you, Blaise, but I seemed to have lost my appetite."

"Indeed," he replied, swinging his arm around her shoulder, both turned to face Draco. "I have lost my appetite as well," Blaise smirked as Draco glared at them, Pansy completely oblivious to the whole situation; put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, Mr.Zambini, would you please escort me to the Slytherin dorms?" Kat continued, at this question Blaise jumped up from his seat and held out his arm.

"I'd be delighted, love," He smiled. Kat rose from her seat slowly and hooked her arm with Blaises. She leaned down to Dracos ear.

"Do use protection, kiddies," She whispered, "We don't want a bunch of little Draco spawns running around now do we?" She laughed and exited the hall with Blaise, completely ignoring Dracos deadly glare at their retreating figures,that they knew they were recieving. " Wait, isn't the common room that way?" She asked pointing to the passageway to the dungeons that they had just passed.

"Yes," Blaise smiled, "Yes, it was, but were not going to the Slytherin common room." Kat stopped.

"Where are we going then?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I want to show you the Heads dorms," Blaise said simply. She hit him in the arm. "Ow, bloody hell, Kitten," He exclaimed, rubbing the spot she just hit. "What was that for?'

"You are not bringing me to your room," She stated, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought we had this conversation last year." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Merlin," he groaned, "Does everything I say imply that I want to shag you? I mean honestly, I didn't mean it that way, I just need to go change, and I have to converse with Granger, she's head girl. So, you can have an actual intellectual conversation with someone and besides I'm not going to let you go into the dorms alone when Pansy and Draco are there." Kat laughed.

"Now this is true, but I think Id be able to take care of myself," she smiled.

"I have no doubt about that, but I don't think that you would want to be there." He smiled looking down at her. "Here we are," He said stopping in front of a portrait of a mermaid. "Ad absurdum" He said, the mermaid nodded as the portrait swung open. Blaise stepped to the side, motioning for Kat to go in.

"Oh," she gasped, "Such a gentlemen," Blaise chuckled.

"Just go in," he said, rolling his eyes. Kat nodded, laughing, and stepped in through the passageway. Blaise quickly followed suit. The pair entered to see the Golden Trio sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, their conversation ending when they saw Kat and Blaise. "Granger, Weasley, Potter," Blaise nodded, halfheartedly, and somewhat politely. He turned back to Kat, "I'll be right back, Kitten," Kat nodded and Blaise walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Hey guys," Kat smiled, walking over to the trio, and planting herself on the armchair next to them.

"Hi Kat," Hermione smiled back. Kat looked at the boys only to receive weird glances from both.

"Is there something wrong?" Kat asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a Slytherin?" Ron replied with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs

"When we talked to her on the train she had no idea she was, Ronald." She growled, "Im sorry Kat, hes in a foul mood." Ron just glared, crossing his arms; he then went back to his game of chess with Harry.

"Well, whats so bad about Slytherin?" Kat asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Uh, usually Slytherins move on to be Death Eaters," Hermione said, giving Kat a concerned look. The boys tore their eyes away from their game to look at Kats reaction.

"Well," Kat started, "You don't think I am do you?" She looked around for someone to say "of course not"; when they didn't, she rolled up her sleeves, revealing her forearms. "I'm clean."

"What about Zambini?" Harry asked.

"Trust me, he doesn't," Kat reassured.

"But what about-"

"Doesn't what?" Blaise questioned as he came down the stairs, in jeans and a long sleeved shirt.

"Nothing," Kat smiled, getting up. "Just arguing about quidditch," Blaise looked at the four of them skeptically.

"Well Granger, Dumbledore wants us to talk about prefect meetings and such, but seeing as we have guests we will talk about it later." He said, "Come on, Kitten, Draco will be worried about you." Kat nodded, and waved goodbye to the trio and The pair left the common room, leaving them with many unanswered questions.


	4. Airplane

Kat and Blaise came into the Slytherine common room rather loudly, causing them to get many stares from everyone else there. Blaise was currently giving Kat a piggyback ride and Blaise found it only nesseccary to make airplane noise. Blaise ran up the stairs to end up in front of Dracos door.

"Prepare for landing," Blaise said holding his hand up to his mouth. Kat continued to laugh bringing her own hand to her mouth.

"Roger, Roger," She replied. Blaise burst through the door to find Draco sitting on his bed reading, all the other beds empty. The pair rushed towards him and abruptly stopped before there was a collision. Blaise dropped Kat onto the bed to the right of draco and then jumped onto the bed on the other side of him.

"And how old are you two?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow. Kat ruffled his hair.

"Don't be such a prude Dragon!" she smiled. Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Yeah mate, lighten up, Airplane used to be your favorite game." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Youre not helping Blaise," Draco glared, "and that was my favorite game, when I was SEVEN." Kat snorted.

"So funsucker what are you doing this lovely evening?" She said grabbing his book, "I thought youd be banging Parkinson by now." She read the title of the book she had confiscated, "Oh my gosh! The Child Called It?" Dracos cheeks turned slightly pink, "Good choice, this book made me cry."

"Was it that horrible?" Blaise laughed causing Kat to punch him in the arm.

"Its sad," Kat glared, "But very powerful. What's with the sudden interest in Muggle literature, Draco?"

"Its nothing," he snapped, grabbing his book back.

"Okay!" she said defensively. Blaise looked between Draco and Kat.

"Hey Kitten," He cut in. Kat looked over at him, "Could you go get me something from the kitchen?"

"Yeah, sure," She smiled skipping out of the room.

"When exactly are you planning on telling her, mate?" Blaise asked once Kat was out of the room. Draco got up from the bed, throwing the book onto his nightstand. He rubbed his forehead and began to pace.

"I don't know if I should…" He groaned. Her rolled up his sleeves to reveal the dark mark on his left arm, "She would freak out if she found out," He ran his hand over this forearm.

"If youre going to keep it from her then atleast hid it better," Blaise mumbled, "Ive seen it about three times now. I'm actually surprised she didn't notice." Draco shook his head.

"I know," He groaned, "I know, it's getting more difficult to keep it hidden. What are you going to do when you get it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to tell Kat that I have to get it soon. I think she'll be more understanding then rather than waiting a whole year before telling her."

"Its complex," Draco growled leaning against the windowsill.

* * *

Meanwhile,

Kat skipped down the stairs, she quickly made her way to the kitchens.

"Dobby is that you?!" she smiled greeting the former Malfoy house elf. Dobby froze at the mention of his name

"Who's this that calls Dobby so?" Dobby asked turning around, "Ah, Miss McCree! Dobbys heart is filled with much joy to see you again." Dobby ran over to Katherine and hugged her leg. Kat patted him on the head. When she was smaller Kat would keep Dobby and the other Malfoy house elfs company, much to the demise of Lucious. "You have grown much since I saw you last. Would the misses like the usual?"

"Chocolate cake?" she smiled.

"Warm with Vanilla Ice Cream on the side." Dobby nodded, "Be right back," Dobby bowed and fetched Kats dessert. He quickly came back with the cake and ice cream. Kat said her goodbye to Dobby and promised to come back to visit soon then proceeded back toward the Slytherin common room.

"Silly American girl, Doesn't see whats going on right in front of her." Peeves sang from above her. She rolled her eyes taking a bite of her cake and continued walking.

"Look out," A female voice warned. Kat felt a body crash into her, pushing her across the floor. Kat tried frantically to keep her dessert from falling. She looked down to see who had ran into her. It was a younger looking girl with red hair. Kat looked in the spot that she had been standing and saw that there was a huge water spot. She heard Peeves laughing in the background.

"Phew," she said, "The cakes okay," Kat smiled at the girl. "I'm Kat," she continued hold her hand out. The girl looked at her skeptically, but shook her hand all the same.

"Ginny," the girl replied, "Ginny Weasley, Arent you the American transfer?" She asked dropping Kats hand. Kat nodded.

"Yes I am," her smile faultered, "Please don't be like your brother and totally hate me because I'm a freaking Slytherin. I mean really I'm just a normal girl who likes cake," she smiled taking another bite of her cake. Ginny giggled.

"Don't mind my brother," Ginny smiled, "He tends to get WAY into the house pride thing."

"I noticed," Kat looked at the clock on the wall, "Hey, um I've got to head back to my common room, I promised someone this cake, but find me later. I would love to hang out." Ginny nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great, I see you around," Kat smiled and the two went their different ways. Kat made her way back into the common room and ran up to Dracos room. She walked in to see Draco looking very conflicted and Blasie looking annoyed.

"Everything alright you guys?" she asked, causing both boys to jump. Blaise grabbed his chest.

"Bloody hell, Kitten," He exclaimed, "Don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked eating a spoonful of ice cream.

"That sneaking thing you do," Blaise looked at her hand, "Oh! Is that cake?" Blaise jumped up, took the spoon out of her hand, and took a bite of cake and ice cream, giving Draco time to pull his sleeve down without her noticing.

"I don't sneak you just don't pay attention." She smiled, then looked past Blaises head, "Draco, you want some?" Draco shook his head and walked out of the room, running a hand through his messy hair, "Draco?" she asked starting to follow him. Blaise grabbed her arm and she turned to face him with a confused look. Blaise just shook his head

"Let him think," Blaise advised.


	5. Dracos walk

Draco walked into the dark, warm night. He took a deep breath, shoving his hands into his pockets. The grounds were quiet. The black lake was placid. He sat down on a boulder near the edge of the forest, looking over the lake. Sittng in the solemn silence he got lost in his memories. Looking down at the ring on his right ring finger that Kat had given his so many years before. He gently played with it between his fingers.

_"Happy Birfday, Draco!" Kat sang. She frantically and ungracefully got up and grabbed a small green bag, "Here, here open this one first." Draco smiled and began to rip through the tissue paper, finally revealing a small velvet box. He popped it open to see two rings; One a deep green and black and the other white and silver. Draco furrowed his eyebrows. _

_"You want me to marry you?" he asked, crinkling his nose._

_"No, silly, these are special friendship ring," she smiled, "Whenever I'm in trouble your ring will turn yellow or red, depending how much trouble I'm in and then it vibrates too." She put the ring on his finger, proud that she remembered so much information. "You don't like it?" Kat frowned as she looked at Dracos blank expression. He shook his head._

_"I like it!" he smiled, "But whats the other one for?" Kat smirked._

_"That ones for me!" she exclaimed grabbing the white ring and putting it on her own finger. "There"_

Draco chuckled at the memory. They were only six year olds when that happened. The rings had helped Draco save Kat from Lucious on numerous occasions. Since he got the mark the ring glowed a deep yellow whenever he was around her. This was upsetting to him.

"My patience is growing short, Draco," a voice hissed snapping him out of his thoughts. The color left Draco's already pale face.

"I know my lord," he replied, refusing to turn around. "I'm doing the best I can," he continued, "Zabini is coming around, I still have yet to talk to Katherine." Draco felt something solid crash into the spot between his shoulderblades, causing him to fall from the boulder onto the ground hard.

"That's not good enough," Voldemort sneered, "Convince them both within the week, the war is upon is you arrogant boy. I don't have time to waste." With that Voldemort apparted, leaving Draco on the ground.

A/n: Just a short little chapter for you guys.

More to come soon.

Thanks for reading. Tell me what you think.


	6. Blast from the past

_"Kitty," Kitman came into Kats bedroom, awakening the young girl, "Katherine, sweetie, you have to get up." The little girl swatted her mother away, annoyed that her mom would wake her up so early._

_"What do you want mummy?" Kat sat up, rubbing her eyes. He watched as her mom rushed around her room, putting clothes into a small duffle bag. Kat clutched her stuffed cow to her chest. Her mothers sudden urgency was scaring her._

_"Get out of bed," Kitman grabbed Kats scrapbook and other beloved items, placing them in the bag as well, "We have to go-" There was a crash downstairs and silence quickly followed. Kitman no longer waited for her daughter. She scooped Kat into her arms and quickly left the room. The pair silently made it across the hallway into Kitman's office. Kitman put her young daughterand her belongings down in front of the large fireplace. "Kitty, honey, I want you to floo over to the Malfoys. Do you understand me?"_

_"But mummy-" The drowsy seven-year-old tried to argue._

_"Katherine!" Kitman yelled, causing Kat to squeal. Her mother never yelled at her like that. "Please just do as I say-" Both girls heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kitman grabbed her daughter and her things and rushed her into the fireplace. "Go to the Malfoy Manor," her mother whispered, "You remember how to floo right?" Kat nodded understanding that it was the wrong time to fight with her mom. "Give Auntie Narcissa this," She placed a slip of paper into her daughter's pocket. Kat nodded in response. "I love you, Kitty, now go," She kissed Kats forehead and drew her wand, facing the door. Kat grabbed a handful of floo powder and grabbed hold of all of her things. The door burst open, sending Kitman across the room into a bookcase. _

_"Mommy!" Kat screamed, a dark figure entered through the door looking her way. "Malfoy Manor!" She yelled, throwing the powder down. Kat felt the familiar sensation as the fire engulfed her, she did her best to keep her grip on her things._

_"Katherine!" A voice screamed._

Kat woke with a start, sitting up. She looked around to see all of her roommates sound asleep in their beds. She quietly got out of her bed. Shivers sent up her spine as her feet touched the cold floor. Walking over to her trunk she dug out her old scrapbook. A tear rolled down her face as she flipped through the many pictures of her and her mother. Kat had not seen her mother since that night. She made it to the last page, which had a picture of her mother and her father the day of their wedding. Kat stared as her mom and dad danced around the floor. Her brow furrowed when she felt something heavy on the back of the page. She turned it over to see a necklace with a large blue amulet taped to it. Careful not to rip the page she took the amulet into her hand. Kat sat for a moment then quickly got up and walked out of the room.

--

Draco limped into the Slytherin common room receiving weird looks from stray students who decided to stay up. A glare quickly silenced any questions that were going to be asked. He proceeded up the stairs the best he could to his room. He opened the door not taking any care to be quiet, knowing full well that even a fireworks show couldn't wake Crabbe and Goyle up. Cautiously he removed his bloody shirt, throwing it carelessly to the side. He gritted his teeth at the sudden pain. He ran his fingers through his hair and continued into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he was captivated by the boy staring back at him. His short platinum blonde hair was ruffled and stuck out in numerous places; his eyes were bloodshot with bags under them. He turned to inspect the huge gash on his back. It ran from his shoulder blades to his lower back. Overall, he looked horrible. He sighed, not even bothering to clean out his injury. He reentered the room to hear someone sobbing. Slowly he looked over at his bed, seeing that it was occupied, he drew his wand. Continuing toward his bed he relaxed as he saw Kats sleeping form. He quickly tensed again as she stirred in her sleep. He frantically looked for a shirt to cover his back.

"Draco?" Kat asked rubbing her eyes. Her vision sharpened as she saw his back turned to her. He was shuffling around looking for something. "Draco?" she asked again with wide eyes. She quickly got up and rushed over to him. Draco finally found a shirt and turned to her.

"What?" he replied smugly. She walked up to him and tried to turn him around. When he refused to budge, she walked around to his back and lifted his shirt.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, staring at the gash. Draco sighed pulling his shirt back down.

"Nothing Kitten its no big deal." He snapped, turning back toward her. Kat rolled her eyes and went over to his trunk, after lighting a candle. "What are you doing?" he asked as she began to rummage through his things. "Kat?" She finally found what she was looking for. She turned back to Draco with a roll of bandages at hand.

"Take your shirt off," she growled. Not wanting to upset her anymore, he obeyed. She quickly inspected the cut, pressing gently on the sides. Draco inhaled sharply at her touch, "Its bruised around the cut," She paused, "You were hit with a curse. Hold this." She instructed him to hold the end of the bandage on the bottom of his abdomen. She quickly wrapped it around him. Draco chuckled slightly as she finished. She glared at him, "What the hell is so funny you git?" Draco just smirked at her.

"Remember the last time you had to bandage me up?" he said chuckling. Kat tried her best to hold back her laughter.

"Blaise and you rammed into each other because you were trying to get to your birthday cake first, " Kat laughed, "And then you both tripped, fell onto the cake, and then into the pool." Kat rolled her eyes, but her expression changed when she looked at Dracos bandaged upper body. "Draco, can you please tell me what happened?" Draco went silent and walked over to his bed. He glanced at the open scrapbook and then looked over at Kat, who wouldn't make eye contact.

"Kat," he started, "Why are you up here?" Kat simply walked over to the bed and laid down again, and after placing the candle on the end table she began looking through the scrapbook for the fifth time that night. Draco just nodded, watching her reminisce. "Fine, you can stay." Kat gave him a weak smile, as he got into the bed next to her, careful not to lie down on his back. "Put that away," he instructed. She sighed and placed the book under his bed. He smiled, turned over to the end table, and blew out the candle. He pulled the curtains closed and put the blanket over both of them.

"Draco?" Kat whispered, as he wrapped an arm around her. He mumbled a reply. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Draco looked into the darkness, not wanting to tell her just yet about Voldemorts plan; he quickly closed his eyes and faked sleep. "Dragon?" Kat asked again, when she didn't get a reply, she sighed, deciding that she would ask him later. She closed her eyes and the pair drifted off to sleep.


	7. Blaise

Kat woke up early the next morning. She looked over to see Dracos back now facing her. She tenderly touched the red stained bandages that covered his upper body. Draco stirred and she quickly jerked back her arm. He swiftly turned over onto his other side to face her. His eyes were still tightly shut and he was breathing slowly. His face, even when he was sleeping, looked overworked. She sighed, lightly moving his hair away from his face. His left arm was supporting his head. She looked closer at what looked like a bruise, gasping when she realized what it truly was. Deciding it best not to wake him, she quickly rose from the bed, and quietly left the room. She arrived back at in the girls dorm, careful not to wake up Pansy, and dug some clothes out of her trunk. After slipping a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black vest on, she ran out of the room not bothering to do anything else. The corridors were empty, with the exception of a few stray insomniacs, and it was a good hour before breakfast.

"Ad absurdum," she mumbled to the portrait to the heads common room. The portrait swung open and she stepped into the passageway. Seeing that neither Blaise, nor Hermione were in the common room, she proceeded to the door with a silver snake. She turned the knob slightly and door opened with a soft click, "Blaise?" she asked quietly.

"Kitty?" Blaise replied sleepily, "What's wrong?" he sat up in his bed and motioned for her to come closer. She walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Have you noticed that Draco has been really… different lately?" Kat asked, "I mean he was acting very strange when I first arrived at the Manor this summer. He was a lot paler than usual." Blaise ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Is that possible?" he teased. Kat shoved him slightly, chuckling.

"This is serious." She persisted.

"Kitten," Blaise started, looking her straight in the eye, "Draco isn't acting any differently than he has for the past couple years." Kat nodded and the pair sat in silence. Blaise silently gave himself a friendly reminder to hit Draco for making him keep things from Kat, then mentally hit himself for actually going along with it. Kat watched Blaises distant expression intently.

"I saw it Blaise," she said simply. Blaise snapped out of his thoughts.

"What?" he replied slightly confused and panicking internally.

"I saw Dracos arm," Blaise sighed, rubbing his still tired eyes.

"When did you see it?" He asked refusing to make eye contact. This didn't go unnoticed, but Kat decided to let it slide.

"This morning actually. I had a flashback kind of dream last night, so I spent the night with him." Blaise nodded, knowing nothing further than just sleeping occurred between the two, "I woke up and I noticed something dark on his arm, so I went to my room got changed, and came here."

"I told him to tell you," he said simply finally looking up at her. She gave him a weak smile that quickly left her face.

"When are you getting yours?" she asked pulling his left arm gently onto her lap. Blaise looked at his bare, unmarked forearm, cringing at the thought that the Dark Mark would taint it soon.

"My father wants me to receive it soon," Blaise said gravely, "The war is coming and it's coming fast. I mean look at Hogwarts, Carrows are actually torturing and beating kids. It's barbaric," he paused to look at her, "They're going to want you to get it too…" Kat swallowed and shook her head.

"I wont do it," she whispered. Blaise looked at her with great concern.

"You have to. Kat if you don't they will kill you." Kat stood up and walked over to the window. The rain pounded against the window.

"It's just a losing situation isn't it?" she sighed. Blaise thought about her question. He was having a hard time comprehending what she was saying.

"How so?" he asked. Kat turned to him, giving him a odd look.

"I would think it's obvious," she replied. Blaise rubbed his eyes, trying to convey the message that he was still half asleep. Kat understood, "If I get the mark, I sign my life away and most likely get killed. If I don't, then Lucious and Narcissa would have a fit and I would still end up killed." Blaise nodded, taking consideration of these possibilities.

"Or you could talk to Lucious about this whole thing," he said simply. Kat looked at him as if he had just grown another head.

"What?" she asked. She could've sworn she heard him wrong.

"You could always just talk to Draco," he suggested. This idea seemed more plausible than the last. Knowing Lucious he would blow this whole thing way out of proportion.

"What would I say to him though," she asked, walking over to the bed and laying down next to him, "Hey Draco, I saw the mark and I just wanted to let you know that I refuse to get it? Are you bloody mad?" She exclaimed. Blaise chuckled.

"Apparently," he smiled, "Kat just at least tell him that you know. He's been tearing himself apart trying to find the courage to tell you."

"I don't see how it's so hard," Kat stated, "I mean, he knew- well we all knew that the three of us would have to get It sometime. Why would he have trouble telling me?" Blaise looked at her, trying to read her expression. She felt confused, frustrated, sad, and angry all at once, but hide it well by keeping her face completely emotionless; this bugged Blaise.

"So youre not mad at him for not telling you?" Blaise asked. Kat inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but its only because he wasn't honest with me," Blaise seemed satisfied with this answer and a comfortable silence quickly followed. Kat opened her eyes and looked over at Blaise who seemed to be falling back asleep. So many thoughts rushed through her head. She sighed and closed her eyes again, "Are you coming to the Manor for Easter Holiday?" she asked. Blaise shuffled, trying to find a more comfortable position.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I think I might," Kat smiled.

"Good. It wouldn't be any fun if you weren't there."

"Of course it wouldn't." Kat opened her eyes and sat up, "I'm going to go get changed really fast," he announced, rolling off the bed, and grabbing some clothes, "Then we'll head to breakfast alright?" Kat nodded as he walked into his bathroom. She hopped off his bed and went over to his desk. There were numerous textbooks lying open and stray quills and papers scattered everywhere. She smiled as she saw a picture frame in the mess. It was of herself and Blaise from a couple summers back. The pair of them were hugging and laughing.

"That was a fun day," Blaise said coming out of the bathroom, looking a lot more clean cut than before. Kat nodded, "I still cant believe you convinced me and Draco to go to that bloody muggle event."

"It was a carnival and you both had fun, whether you'll admit it or not." She smiled. She gently put the picture back onto the desk.

"Well I know I did. Not so sure about Draco though, I mean he was pouting the whole time." Blaise laughed, "Come on let's go," The pair quickly left the room and headed down for breakfast.


	8. It's official

Blaise and Kat sat in the Great Hall in the early morning. It was now December and Kat had still not confronted Draco about what she saw. He was now dating Pansy, making Blaise and herself question his sanity. Everyone in the Hall was chattering about their Christmas Holiday plans.

"So it's official," Blaise said, shoving a piece of French toast into his mouth. He looked up to see Kat staring at his food. He chuckled and held out his fork, "Here," Kat smiled and took a bite.

"Thank you," she smiled gratefully, "So whats official?"

"That my parents don't want me," he laughed. He nonchalantly gave her the letter in his hand. Kat read it quickly, drinking in every word. After a couple minutes, she looked up smiling.

"Haha!" she exclaimed, "So that's a yes to Christmas and Easter a Dracos!" she did a small wiggle of joy then sat down, receiving numerous looks of amusement and disgust from her fellow Slytherin. Blaise chuckled and continued to enjoy his breakfast. The letter was from his parents saying they were going to Italy for both holidays, as usual, but this year they were giving him the option to do something else.

"Hello," Draco smirked, arriving from behind Kat. She jumped at the sudden voice. She stood up, gave him a hug as a greeting, and then sat down. Before Blaise could even open his mouth Pansy was draped over Draco.

"Hey Drakie-poo," Kat nearly spit out her water, "I missed you last night where were you?" Kat and Blaise suppressed a laugh. Draco just glared at the two of them, "Drakie?" Pansy persisted.

"I was busy," he growled back. Kat couldn't take it anymore and stood up.

"He was with me," she said boldly. It was true, Kat had spent the night once again, but only because she fell asleep studying. Something passed Pansy's eyes, Kat couldn't tell if it was anger or confusion, but either way she had a repulsive expression on her face that made her look constipated. Blaise almost choked on his coffee as he watched the scene before him.

"Draco is this true?" Pansy squealed. Draco rolled his eyes and gave Kat a 'Shut up now' kind of look. Kat smirked and sat back down, "Drakie were you with this…" she paused and looked at Kats back with disgust, "tramp?" Blaise rose from his seat in outrage, Kat quickly grabbed his hand, mollifying him, and then turned to look at Draco.

"Yeah, Drakie-kins," she said sarcastically, "Tell her," Draco gave her an annoyed look.

"Yes Pansy, I was with Kat last night," he said. Pansy stood in that place for a couple seconds, no emotion on her face.

"Thank you for telling me the truth sweetie," she smiled. Kat and Pansy had a small stare down; Pansy smirked then kissed Draco full on the lips. Kat rolled her eyes and turned back to Blaise. She made a very small flick of her head, Blaise nodded, and they left Draco and Pansy to their snog fest.

"I swear that girl was bred from mutts," Kat said, "Remember Blaise, bestiality is a bad bad thing." Blaise laughed.

"Be the bigger person, love," he said. The pair made their way to the courtyard. Ginny and Luna sat on a bench looking up at the sky. Kat cocked her head to the side and approached her two favorite girls

"You alright, Ginny?" Kat asked sitting next to the girls. Ginny jumped slightly, but gave Kat a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Blaise stood at a distance and watched the two girls. Luna continued her attempt at catching snowflakes with her tongue.

"Without the three of them here, its just… different," she sighed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left Hogwarts months before, Leaving Ginny to worry.

"Oh," Kat replied, "I'm sorry. Where did they go?" Ginny shrugged.

"We don't know," Luna said, "They wouldn't tell us," Kat nodded. Something tugged at her heart. She felt bad for Ginny, other than Luna, she didn't really have any girl time.

"You know what?" Kat smiled, Ginny gave her an interested look, "The hogsmeade trip is coming up, why don't you to come with me? I could use help with Christmas shopping" Ginnys face lit up.

"I'd love to," she smiled, hugging Kat. Kat smiled back, and then looked over at Blaise, who was looking thoroughly bored clicking his tongue.

"Great, I'll see you then," Kat smiled, and then said goodbye to Luna as well. Blaise gave her a thankful smile and they continued their walk.

"You know, Malfoy wont appreciate you talking to her, let alone shopping with her," he warned. Kat shrugged, pulling her jacket closer to her body, "We've got to head to class," he said pointing to the crowd of students rushing around. Kat groaned.

"But I have Flitwick," Blaise gave her a weird look.

"I thought that was your favorite class," Kat sighed and pointed out a boy rushing through down the hall.

"I did until that kid showed up," she whined, "He always stares at me, its weird." Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You're such a baby," he laughed, "Now come on," Blaise dragged her inside.

* * *

:

A/n: hi again! I know it's a short chapter, but I needed to establish that the trio was gone.

So if you like it please review and THANK YOU to those who have. (cheapxperfume you rock)


	9. Hogsmeade

A snow covered Hogsmeade was packed with Hogwarts students rushing around to find the perfect gift for loved ones. Among them were Ginny and Kat who were now window-shopping.

"Oh, KAT!" Ginny yelled dragging Kat into a dress shop, "You have got to try this on!" she said pulling a gorgeous blue dress off one of the racks. Kat crinkled her nose at the piece of formal wear. She hadn't worn anything like that since Christmas when she was fourteen, "Oh come on, you said yourself that you have to find a dress for that ball thing for Parkinson and Malfoy over holidays." Kat looked at Ginnys determined face.

"I don't have a choice in the matter do I?" she smiled. Ginny shook her head and shoved Kat and the dress into a dressing room. After moments past, it began to worry Ginny that Kat still hadn't emerged.

"Kat?" she asked knocking on the door, "Is everything alright? I mean it's just one dress." She laughed.

"Ginny," Kat replied through the door, "I look ridiculous," Ginny shook her head.

"Let me be the judge of that," Ginny said, "Now come on, get your cute butt out here," The door opened slowly, revealing a very shy Kat in the doorway. Ginny gave her a knowing look.

"Oh, you are so getting that," She smiled, "Those boys wont know what hit him."

"What boys Gin?" Kat asked, looking at herself in the mirror, a small blush reaching her cheeks. The dress was simple, dark blue, spaghetti strap dress that cut off just below the knee and complimented her figure well. The back of the dress was absolutely amazing with a criss-cross pattern that went all the way to her lower back.

"Zambini?" Ginny suggested, "Or what about Malfoy?" Kat shrugged and faced the redhead again.

"Its complicated," she sighed. Ginny gave her a confused look.

"How is it-" Ginny started, but was cut off by the entrance of Blaise.

"Brilliant," he smiled looking Kat over, "Narcissa is going to like that," Kat smiled back and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked politely. Blaise took note of the Gryffindors effort and gave her a small smirk.

"Well," he started, "Malfoys mum sent me to help Kat find a dress for the," he paused awkwardly glancing at Kat, "ball they're holding, but I think you've done that for me," he smiled again, grabbing Kats hand, and twirling her around, "So I think I'll leave you two be," he gave an overly dramatic bow causing the two girls to giggle, "Kat Malfoy wants us to meet at the Three Broomsticks in about a couple hours. So, I'll see you then. Ginny," He smiled and quickly exited the store.

"That was sort of weird," Ginny laughed.

"Yeah," Kat smiled, "Welcome to my life. So, since Blaise saw it in blue, I think I should get this dress in red." Ginny nodded and then her eyes brightened up.

"You're going to get it?" she smiled. Kat nodded and headed back to the dressing room. Ginny walked off, disappearing behind the many racks of dresses. Kat quickly changed back into her winter clothes that she loved so much.

"Okay, so I have to go meet up with Draco," Kat said exiting the dressing room; meeting Ginny, who had the dress she was previously wearing in red. Kat bought the dress and the pair left the shop.

"I thought you were going to meet with him later," Ginny asked.

"I have to talk to him," Kat said, "Without Blaise." Ginny made an "o" with her mouth.

"I have to go find Luna and Neville anyway. so I'll talk to you later then." Kat nodded and smiled back. The two girls hugged and then went their separate ways. Kat wandered around Hogsmeade for a few more minutes, before heading to a small café near Zonkos joke shop, where Draco was waiting for her. She smiled and slowly approached from behind him as quietly as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind.

"You know I always did despise this place," he said rubbing her forearm with his hand, "and its so bloody cold."

"I know, but I love it," Kat smiled. She released Draco and sat down across from him, "What did you get me?" referring to the cup in front of her, while she took off her jacket.

"Hot chocolate with extra whipped cream, of course," he smirked. Kat smiled and took a sip of her drink. Savoring the heat as it permeated through her body, "Now what did you need to talk about?" he asked, taking a drink of his coffee. Kat didn't respond, but grabbed his left arm. His closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as she rolled up his sleeve. Kat slid her index finger over the Mark and Draco opened his eyes, meeting her sad gaze, "Did Blaise tell you?" he asked quietly. She shook her head reverting her eyes back to the Mark that tainted his skin.

"He simply confirmed my suspicions," she replied, "Were you even planning on telling me?" she asked, her eyes glued to his arm. He grabbed her hand causing her to look at him.

"I was going to Kat," he reassured, "I just didn't know when the right time was." Kat shook her head.

"That's as good as a no," she replied trying to pull her hand away. He gently tightened his grip, denying her the right to move away from him. His gray eyes bore into her.

"Don't say that," he said, "I was just afraid of how you would take it." The look in his eyes confirmed that he was telling the truth. Kat nodded, and he reluctantly released her hand, allowing her to go back to sipping her drink, "Your not wearing your ring," he said, referring to her ring less finger. She nodded and grabbed the chain around her neck. She pulled it out to show a ring identical to Dracos that was glowing a soft yellow.

"It goes back and forth from red and yellow now-a-days," she sighed and grabbed his right hand, "I see that yours is doing the same." She said, rolling a finger over the red ring. Draco stared at the ring for a moment. He hadn't noticed that it had changed from yellow to red.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Kat surprisingly didn't feel angry with him at the moment and squeezed his hand. She gave him a reassuring smile and glanced at his watch.

"I still love you Draco," she said playfully, getting up. He stood up as well and helped her with her coat. She turned and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on, we have to go meet up with Blaise and Pansy." Draco nodded, put money on the table, and then led her outside. Kat hooked arms with Draco as they walked down the snowy walkways, pushing through the crowds of people still rushing around. The walk seemed short to Kat as they arrived at the Three Broomsticks. Draco grabbed Kats hand and shoved through the many people until they reached the table that Blaise and Pansy were occupying. Blaise eyes brightened at the sight of his two friends. Kat quickly dropped Dracos hand causing him to give her a weird look. Kat smiled and took the seat next to Blaise and Draco sat next to Pansy.

"What the bloody hell took you so long?" Blaise whispered to Kat, "she wouldn't shut up about her bloody hair." Kat laughed.

"Sorry," she said, "I had to talk to Draco about… well you know." Blaise gave her an impressed look.

"You talked to him about it?" Blaise asked. Kat nodded and smiled. Blaise put an arm around her shoulders and kissed her on the top of her head, "good for you. Now you bought that dress right?" he asked, passing her a butterbeer.

"Sure did," she smiled.

"We've got to hurry up mates," Draco interrupted, "Still got to pack you know."


	10. Ow

"Ow, shit that hurt," Kat whined, holding her burnt finger. Draco and herself were sitting in one of the many drawing rooms of the Malfoy Manor playing a game of Exploding Snap. Kat threw down the rest of her cards sitting back. Draco laughed, placing his cards down on her legs that were sitting across his lap.

"You're the one that wanted to play," he smiled. She stuck out her tongue. Draco rolled his eyes and leaned back.

"What the heck is taking Blaise so long?" she asked, "I mean the ball is in an hour." Draco shrugged, closing his eyes.

"Speaking of which," A womans voice interrupted. Kat immediately took her legs off Dracos lap causing the cards to go flying. Narcissa laughed as the teens regrouped themselves, "Shouldn't you two be getting ready?" she smiled. Kat nodded and quickly excused herself from the room. Narcissa turned back to her son, "You know theres no way I can help this Draco," she said, her smile turned to a frown, "We've been planning this for years." Draco nodded and kissed his mothers cheek.

"I know mum," he said and then left the room.

:

* * *

"You look amazing," Blaise smiled as he entered Kat quarters. She had just finished getting ready, "Weasley has some good taste." Kat laughed and strode over to him.

"These high heels are going to be the death of me," she smiled referring to the stilettos that were on her feet. Blaise laughed and held out an arm that she willingly took, "What is this ball for anyway?" she asked as they walked down the vast corridor toward the staircase.

"Draco and Pansys betrothal," Blaise said. Kat stopped dead in her tracks.

"Betrothal?" she repeated, "And when were either of you going to tell me about this?" Blaise grabbed her hand and made her continue farther.

"You should've suspected it Kitten," he said, "I mean why else would Draco put up with her ugly face." Kat didn't laugh at the comment.

"So are they setting a date?" she asked. Blaise shook his head as they reached the staircase.

"Just announcing their engagement," he said. The first floor was a lot warmer than the hallway they were previously in. Kat hooked her arm with Blaises again and they descended the stairs with plastered smiles on their faces. When they reached the foot of the stairs Kat looked around to see many familiar faces. The Parkinsons, Goyles, Crabbes, even Flints were present. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she noticed the stares she was receiving. The ballroom looked magnificent; the chandelier gleamed in the many lights and numerous people were dancing and chatting joyfully. Kat spotted Draco and Pansy in the corner of the room talking with Marcus Finch. Blaise lead her around the dancers to the newly engaged pair. Dracos eyes went wide when Kat came into sight. He seemed mesmerized, almost trance-like. He quickly gained composure when Kat spoke. Blaise bowed at the pair mumbling a 'hello' and then something about getting a drink before leaving her side.

"Mr. Malfoy," Kat said formally, "Ms. Parkinson. Congratulations on the engagement." Draco looked away from her to the dancers. Kat gave him a confused look, but was distracted because Pansy had a goofy grin on her face and shoved out her hand that had a beautiful diamond on the ring finger, "Impressive," she said, putting on a convincing smile.

"Katherine McCree?" Marcus Flint said. Kat turned to him and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Marcus," Kat replied, "You look quite well."

"Mark, please. You look beautiful tonight," Flint replied. Dracos attention snapped back to Kat and Marks conversation; this didn't go unnoticed by Kat.

"Thank you, Mark," she smiled, "So how have you been?"

"I've been well thanks," he said, "Play Quidditch for the Irish now-a-days," Kat nodded, "Kat, If I can be so bold as to ask you for a dance." Dracos full attention was on Kat now, Both making eye contact for the first time of the night. He quickly looked away at his fiancé. Kat glared slightly, but turned back to Mark.

"I'd love to," she replied, hooking her arm with his. Draco was now glaring at Marks retreating figure, wanting nothing more, but to light Marks hair on fire. Mark led Kat onto the floor then placed his hands on her waist. She smiled and placed her hands behind his neck. She took the time to look over Flint; he had finally had something done about his teeth and looked quite handsome.

"Where did Kat go?" Blaise asked Draco, returning with drinks at hand. Draco pointed at the pair swaying to the music in the middle of the floor. Blaise sighed.

"Merlins Beard," he growled to himself, "I have a bad feeling that the aftermath of this party isn't going to be pretty."

**A/n: Thanks for reading guys. :)**

**The next chapter is written, but its gona take me a little bit to post it. I have finals coming up and I HAVE to do well or im dead.**

**so review if you like it and tell me what you think.**

**It'd be much appreciated.**


	11. Ridiculous

After many more hours of dancing and socializing, the ball ended. Kat had still not been able to talk to Draco for whenever she got close he would turn and talk with whoever was next to him. So, like always, she spent most of the time dancing and conversing with Blaise. It was about two o'clock in the morning before Kat and Blaise retired. Blaise sat in his pajama pants reading a random book he found. His attention however was not on the book. Oh Contraire, it was on his two best friends and what Lucius had said to him before Kat insisted they went upstairs.

_"I got in contact with your father, Blaise," he said, tiredly, "He agrees that in the state of things you may want to talk to Katherine about your arrangement."_

_"I agree sir," Blaise replied politely, "But you know Katherine as well as I and she won't want to get married simply because Draco and Pansy are." Lucius nodded, knowing full well that there was truth behind Blaises words._

_"I know she won't consider the idea at the moment, but you can persuade her," Lucius said. Blaise knew that he had a very small chance at winning this argument, "Narcissa has mentioned this situation to Kat and we both wish for the two of you to talk."_

_"I will speak with her," Blaise said, "Please excuse me sir, for it is late and both Katherine and I have to get some rest."_

_"Of course," Lucius said curtly, "Blaise, Draco cannot afford distractions. I hope you know that." Blaise nodded and turned around. Kat awaited him at the foot of the stairs._

_"Come on, Kat," he sighed. She gave him a concerned look, but continued to follow him up the steps. _

Blaise sat in his dark room staring at the wall across from him. He knew Kat wouldn't take the news about Pansy and Draco well. She had always hated and still hates Pansy with a passion and being as possessive as she was he knew she wouldn't – and doesn't- want to share Draco. This complicated things.

A small knock snapped Blaise out of his thoughts. He squinted at the big clock on the wall. 4 AM. Kat didn't wait for any consent or acknowledgement and walked in quietly.

"Kat?" he asked, unable to see through the darkness. Kat carried a small candle that gave off little light. For all Blaise knew it could be Harry Potter walking into the room.

"The one and only," she said unenthusiastically. She was glad that the dark kept him from seeing the frown on her face.

"Kitty, you should be asleep," he replied. Kat sighed and approached his bed, placing the candle on his nightstand.

"Blaise," Kat said ignoring his comment, "Why was Dragon acting like an asshole tonight?" Blaise knew this question was coming. Kat sat next to him and leaned against the headboard.

"Love, he's always acts like that," Kat looked at Blaise, she was unable to read the expression on his face.

"Not with me," Kat protested.

"Until now," said Blaise, "Unlike you, I'm used to Draco being like this and now that Pansy is permanently stuck in the picture, I think you're going to have to get used to it too."

"I don't understand," Kat replied.

"Pansy is jealous of yours and Dracos relationship. She always has been and now that she has Draco, she probably told him that he needs to stop being so friendly with you," Blaise explained. Kats brow furrowed.

"Draco wouldn't listen to her," Kat paused, "would he?" Blaise couldn't help but notice how scared she sounded. He shifted slightly and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Kitty," he said softly, "she's going to be his wife."

"I was half expecting you to say 'Of course not, Love'," she sighed.

"I wish I could say that, Love," he replied.

"I know," she said quietly, "This is all so unfair." She leaned her head on his chest.

"He'll come around," Blaise reassured. The pair went silent. Kat listened to Blaises steady heartbeat. After a few minutes his breathing slowed, Kat could've sworn he fell asleep.

"Blaise?" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he grunted back.

"What did Lucius talk to you about?" she asked. Blaise stayed silent, a billion thoughts shot through his mind. She poked him in the stomach, "Blaise."

"Sorry, What did you ask?" he said, actually focusing on her this time.

"What did Lucius want?" she asked again, more eager than before.

"Nothing," he lied, "he asked if I was coming for Easter," he shifted again, to get comfortable, then closed his eyes.

"Oh," Kat mumbled, "I cant believe Narcissa is letting Lucius set Draco and Pansy up. Its completely ridiculous. It should be Dracos choice. Don't you think so?" her question received no answer, "Blaise?" Kat went silent for a minute and listened to Blaises slow breathing. Assuming he was asleep she slipped out of his embrace and pulled a blanket over him. He shifted again, to the point where he was fully laying down. Kat kissed the top of his head and grabbed her candle off the nightstand. The big clock read 5:08. Kat blew out the candle and quickly exited the room.

Walking down quickly and quietly down the corridors, she swiftly grabbed a jacket, and made her way outside. She entered the broom cupboard and took out her broom. Making sure to make as little noise as possible, she straddled the broom, and shot into the skies. She smiled as she felt the cold wind hit her face. She continued to ascend until the Malfoy Manor was nothing more than a spec.

"Completely ridiculous," she repeated to herself as she watched the sun slowly rise over the horizon.

**A/n:Next chapter has: Draco and Kat have their first encounter since the party.**

**Pansy and Kat also have a confrontation and Blaise does his best to keep the peace.**

**Oh the fun. ;D**

**Review if you like it, please! (I thank anyone and everyone who has. you guys are amazing)**

**oh and thanks for reading.**


	12. I know

Kat entered the dining room an hour after her voyage to the skies. Draco and Blaise sat at the table eating their breakfast in silence. The tension was almost unbearable. Almost. Draco didn't even bother to look up from the book he was reading, as she took her seat next to Blaise.

"Morning Blaise," she smiled weakly, attempting lighten the mood. Blaise gave her an overly enthusiastic smile in return, "Merry Christmas," Blaise pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Happy Christmas," he replied, passing her a plate of waffles. She moved her attention back to the blonde sitting him across from her.

"Good morning Dragon. Merry Christmas," Draco gave her no response and continued to read his book. Blaise looked nervously between the two. Kat glared at coolly at the back of the hard cover book that mocked her.

"Let's go to the tree!" Blaise suggested, abruptly standing up. Kat jumped at his sudden announcement and tore her gaze away from her friend. She nodded at Blaise, stood up, and made her way past Blaise to the splender of a Christmas tree the sat in one of the many sitting rooms. Draco made no motion to get up from his chair. Blaise turned back to him, "That means you too," he growled. Draco sighed and followed him into the room. He immediately collapsed on one of the couchs and continued to read his book as his best friends ripped through their presents. After about fifteen minutes of flying wrapping paper and ripped up boxes Kat turned to Draco, who still hadn't moved out of his spot.

"Draco," She said, putting on the beanie with cat ears she just received from Blaise, "Aren't you going to open yours?" He gave no reply again. Her smile faded, "You know," she started slowly, "I understand that you're having an internal nuclear bomb war, but for the love of everything pure and beautiful in this world, its CHRISTMAS!" She began to lose her temper.

"Kat," Blaise said, grabbing her arm, trying to mollify her.

"No Blaise," she exclaimed, pulling her arm out of his grasp. She was on her feet- on the verge of tears- standing in the middle of the room, her full attention turned back to Draco, "You've been giving me the cold shoulder since the ball and I'm sick of this! The Draco I knew wouldn't be quiet on Christmas of all days. The Draco I knew wouldn't have gotten the Dark Mark without telling me and he wouldn't be marrying that cow!" Tears were streaming down her face as she looked at Draco's expression. He stood with her- well more towering over her- anger flashing in his eyes.

"Don't yell at me just because things aren't going your way," he growled. Kat rolled her eyes at the cliché statement, "And leave my fiancé out of it."

"Originality please," she mocked. Dracos glare intensified, "And that's not your fiancé, its… I don't know what IT is but IT's not pretty."

"Kat," he started, "can you stop acting like a bloody 2 year old for a couple minutes. You're being thicker than Crabbe and Goyle after eating too many cupcakes. No, I didn't mean that-" he paused after seeing her horrified face and then started again slowly, "Just because you have no idea where the hell you're going in life, doesn't mean you get to take your frustrations out on me." He sighed and rubbed his temple. He shook his head and his expression became hard, cold, "I actually know what I'm going to be doing in 10 years Kat. Where are you going to be? Some homeless on the street telling people you lost your mother and passer Byers should pity you. You're bloody pathetic."

"Draco," Blaise interrupted, disgusted with his friends words.

"Leave my mother out of this," Kat glared. Draco rolled his eyes.

"You see!" he exclaimed, "You're so bloody sensitive about it. She's gone Kat! She has been gone for years! Get over yourself." Kats gaze glued to the floor below her as she began to shake violently. He had gone too far. She nodded her head slowly and looked him in the eyes. She didn't say a word, but took off out of the room. Blaise slapped Draco on the back of the head.

"You're so stupid," Blaise sighed. Narcissa walked into the room.

"What is all the noise about?" she demanded, seeing Draco with the mix of emotions plastered on his face. Blaise shook his head as she stared at the pair in confusion.

:

* * *

Kat ran through the never-ending corridors before making it outside to the grass outside. She collapsed onto her knees the moment her feet touched the moist ground. She didn't hold down the tears as her crying turned into sobs. A snicker could be heard from the back door. Kat swung her head around to see Pansy in the doorway.

"Aw," she sneered, "Whats's wrong? Did Drakie finally kick your fat arse to the street?" Kat glared as Pansy's pug face formed a smirk. Kat rose to her feet slowly, still not saying a word, and approached the smug girl. Pansy's expression didn't change, "What? Cat got your tongue you little blood traitor?" Kat balled her fists and punched Pansy square in the face. Pansy fell to the floor, shrieking in pain. Kat crouched down next to her.

"Cross me again and you'll know what its like to have a donkey tail and ears," Kat threatened. She stepped over Pansy and entered the house.

"You know," Pansy yelled after her. Kat turned and faced Pansy, who was still on the floor holding her face, "you know this doesn't change anything. He still hates you." Kat glared at Pansy in silence for another moment before turning away. Another tear fell down her face.

"I know," she whispered to herself as she continued down the corridor and up the stairs to her room.

**A/n: sorry it took me so long. I have some MAJOR finals that I'm freaking out about.**

**So please be patient. and please review.**

**thanks for reading. :D**


	13. Morning fun and Trainrides

Blaise walked over to Kat's room early the next morning. Opening the door, he rushed over to her bad and started jumping on top of it. Kat groaned at the sudden interruption of her what used to be peaceful sleep. She threw the blankets over her head, praying that Blaise would leave her alone until breakfast.

"You, young lady, have some explaining to do," Blaise laughed, jumping off the bed and opening the window to let the morning light fill the room. He rushed back over to his drowsy friend, who was still submerged under the sheets. He peeled back the blanket so he could see her face. Kat hissed as the light hit her cold face. Blaise rolled his eyes, "You're such a drama queen," he laughed, "Now tell me," he continued in a excited voice, "Are you all packed?" Kat knew there was no point in being silent or pretending she was dead so he would leave, so she sat up and looked him straight in the eye.

"You have no idea how many horrible things I could do to you for waking me up this early," she grumbled.

"You are SO not a morning person," Blaise laughed. Kat cocked an eyebrow at him.

"How the hell can you be this peppy in the morning?" she asked, rubbing her tired eyes and fixing her probably atrocious looking morning hair. She looked over at Blaise; he had a huge smile on his face, his eyes were extremely green today, he was sporting his normal trousers and random shirt, and his hair was its usual perfectly messy self. If she had been any other girl, she would be in absolute fan girly heaven.

"Coffee, my love," he smiled, pinching her cheek, "Lots of coffee. Now answer my question." Kat stuck out her tongue and swatted his hand away before getting out of bed. Blaise watched in amusement as she made her way around the large room, gathering her clothes.

"Yes, I am packed," she said, tiredly, "I'm mean we do leave tomorrow. Hogwarts here we come," she sighed, failing miserably at her attempt to be enthusiastic.

"Okay that was just sad," Blaise laughed, "You do realize we have a two hour trip with him in," He checked his watch, "about a half an hour." Kat's eyes grew wide.

"What?" she exclaimed, "But we don't leave until noon," Blaise chuckled and pointed to the clock on the wall. Eleven Thirty. Kat groaned again.

"This really isn't a good morning for you is it?" Blaise smiled, enjoying every second of tormenting her. Kat glared at his direction, before throwing a pile of clothes at him causing him to laugh. He dug through the pile before chuckling again, "I didn't know you had this," he smiled holding up one of her bras, "Very sexy," he winked. She threw a book at him, which he easily dodged.

"I'm telling you Zambini," she glared, "horrible things," she stuck her tongue out at him before walking into the bathroom to change. She quickly did her hair and makeup before returning to her room, which was now empty of any sign of her obnoxious friend. A spec of white caught her eye as she looked around her room. She walked over and saw that a note sat on her end table. In Blaises gorgeous cursive it read: "You have to talk to him sooner or later. You've got ten minutes. –Blaise." She rolled her eyes, throwing the note to the side. She looked up at the clock. Eleven fifty. She groaned for the millionth time that morning before grabbing her trunk and heading downstairs.

* * *

The train ride was a quiet one. Kat nonchalantly played with a slinky while Blaise and Draco sat in silence. Kat sent constant glances over at Draco every few minutes to see if he was doing the same. He wasn't.

"Kat," Blaise said, breaking the horrible silence, "What are you playing with?" he looked sincerely interested in seeing his friend play with some coiled up metal. Kat smiled at him, relieved to see that he thought the situation was as awkward as she thought it was.

"It's my slinky," she giggled like a five-year-old, "one of the oldest toys on the muggle market." Blaise formed an "o" with his mouth.

"Well that would be why I've never heard of it huh?" he smiled back. The trio fell into another painful silence.

"Hey Draco," Blaise said, again breaking the silence, "I'm coming back to the manor for Easter right?" Draco nodded in response, not even bothering to pry his gaze away from the window. Kat stared down at the floor gripping her slinky in her hand, tears threatening to fall. She quickly shook her head, threw the slinky to the ground, and took off out of the compartment, without looking back.

She wandered aimlessly through the train until she stumbled upon Ginny and company. Kat smiled thankfully as Ginny waved her over to come sit with them.

"Hey," she smiled, as Kat took her seat, "You look terrible. Is everything alright?" Kat nodded, with a smile; that soon faded when she realized something was missing.

"Where's Luna?" Kat asked. Ginny's expression dropped.

"I don't know," she said with something in her voice that Kat couldn't desrcibe, "she said she'd be taking the train back." Ginny's faced contorted in and out of emotions before she plastered a smile, "So did you have a happy holiday?" Kat shrugged.

"I've had better," she replied. For the rest of the train ride Kat caught Ginny up on the events of the past couple weeks.

* * *

_Meanwhile,_

"What's your bloody problem mate?" Blaise growled. Draco snapped his attention to his friend who was sitting across from him. Blaise had utter distaste in his expression, "You're actually like your thickhead little goons." Draco was taken slightly aback by the words that came his usually kindhearted and calm friends mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Draco replied, pissing Blaise off even further.

"You know, ever since we were little Kat has supported you no matter what was going on," Blaise began to rant, "And the one time she doesn't, I would expect that you would atleast talk to her about it, but no. You have to act like she's the stupid one and attempt to rid her of your life completely. I seriously didn't think you were that shallow," Blaise paused and took a deep breath before continuing, "You know you can't do this alone. The war is coming up and have you noticed that you have NO idea where Kat's going to be in this whole mess. For once actually look at the whole bloody picture. More is going on than your father is letting you know about." Blaise got up and left the compartment to go change, leaving Draco to his thoughts. One thought in particular.

'Where is Kat going to be?'


End file.
